In many biological assays, target molecules, such as polypeptides, need to be purified. This can be accomplished, for example, using affinity separations.
An affinity separation can be defined as any separation achieved by employing the specific binding of one molecule or a group of molecules by another molecule or a group of molecules. Affinity separation is used to capture an analyte (e.g., typically a macromolecule, such as a protein or nucleic acid) from a complex mixture such as serum or plasma. After capturing the analyte, the contaminants are washed away and the analyte (i.e., target molecule) is detected using well known assay protocols and/or removed from the solid phase material for further processing.
These separations can be carried out as batch processes or chromatographic processes and generally include a solid support material. Solid support materials (i.e., solid phase materials) generally suitable for affinity chromatography are well known and typically include the attachment of a ligand or binder to the carrier. Many solid support materials, however, demonstrate nonspecific binding of unwanted components such as proteins that do not have specific interactions with the ligand.
Attempts to improve on affinity supports have involved the use of an inert perfluorocarbon polymer carrier with ligands or binders attached to its surface through a highly fluorinated isocyanate anchor group (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,444 (Eveleigh et al.)). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,897 (Hato et al.) discloses the immobilization of enzymes onto a fluorine resin membrane which is made hydrophilic on one side by the penetration of a perfluoroalkyl surface active agent to a prescribed depth. The asymmetrically functional membrane thus obtained is then treated with an enzyme and a crosslinking agent such as glutaraldehyde to achieve enzyme immobilization.
Because affinity separation as well as other separations involving solid supports are such powerful techniques and because currently available supports suffer from various disadvantages, there is a need for improved methods and materials, which may or may not actually function as an affinity support.
The discussion of prior publications and other prior knowledge does not constitute an admission that such material was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge.